For Love of a Gundam Pilot
by StardustAngel
Summary: my first gundam fic so please review


For Love of a Gundam Pilot  
Written by: Amanda E. Madsen  
  
Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer that I read on some other fic.  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own, so you no sue!"  
  
  
During the war with the White Fang, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Qatra, and Wufei were resting comfortably onboard Peacemillion after an intense and ruthless battle with the soul-less mobile dolls. Trowa and Duo were engaged in a close chess match, Wufei and Qatra were observing this game, and Heero was daydreaming. They were worried about Heero because he had been behaving very peculiarly lately. He was more withdrawn, depressed, kinder, and more agreeable than usual. They all had their theories, but only Qatra was right. He knew that Heero loved Miss Relena, but was unable to tell her this fact.  
  
Meanwhile, onboard Libra, Relena sat looking out at space, wondering what to do next. She knew that Heero was on Peacemillion with the other gundam pilots. Relena knew all she had to do was say the word and her brother Milliardo would send her to Peacemillion to see Heero. Little did she know that Heero was thinking about coming to get her at that very moment.  
  
"Go for it Heero. You once told me the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions, so whatever it is that you're thinking about doing, do it. It's time to take your own advice. Oh, if you're wondering how I knew what was going on, it was written all over your face,"  
  
"I hate it when you're right, Trowa", mumbled Heero as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Heero, tell Miss Relena I said hi, would you?"  
  
"You knew all along, didn't you Qatra."  
  
"I have twenty-eight older sisters, Heero. I pick up on these things."  
  
"Tell her yourself when we get back. I'm out of here."  
  
"Watch out for Zechs, Heero. He is one over-protective big brother you don't want to mess with"; Wufei warned as Heero walked out the door.  
  
Relena was not expecting any visitors, so she was surprised when Dorothy came. She took Relena to bridge to speak with Milliardo. Relena was even more shocked to see Heero standing next to her brother.  
  
"Hello, Relena. If it's all right with you, I'll take you back to Peacemillion with me. I love you so much Relena, please say you'll come with me", Heero pleaded with much sincerity once they were alone.  
  
"Of course I will go with you, Heero. I love you with all of my heart, and I would go anywhere for you." Relena whispered to him while looking deep into his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
When Heero kissed Relena, she melted into his gentle embrace. They then went to the hanger and left Libra for Peacemillion. When Heero and Relena got to their destination, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were waiting for them.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Relena." Trowa greeted in a very gentleman-like tone.  
  
"Howdy! The name's Duo."  
  
"I know. Heero told me all about you guys. The one in the back is Wufei, and that's Trowa."  
  
"So, I guess Zechs didn't kill you; yet I can't imagine he's very happy that his sister is here with us." Commented Wufei.  
  
"He didn't have much of a choice after Relena knocked one of the soldiers out cold, took his gun, and shot Zechs in the shoulder." Laughed Heero while the other pilots stood staring at Relena with eyes as big as saucers and jaws on the floor.  
  
Relena began to giggle at the four comical young men standing before her. Just then, Noin and Sally walked up behind her and burst into unending laughter. When Relena told them what Heero had told the other gundam pilots, Sally, too, looked shocked while Noin just shook her head.  
  
"Was Zechs at least awake when you left?" moaned Noin  
  
"Yes he was awake, but not necessarily in his right mind. He was laughing his head off when we left." Commented Relena in a puzzled tone.  
  
Heero took Relena somewhere that they could be alone. He proposed and, of course, Relena said yes. After an hour of intimate passion, she fell asleep in Heero's arms. Relena thought she was dreaming when she woke up in bed with him. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and went back to sleep, remembering last night's events and the petite diamond ring on her slender finger.  
  
"Where's Relena?" inquired Trowa when Heero sauntered into the rec. room where the gundam pilots hang out.  
  
"She is still asleep. I just realized though, my worst enemy is going to be my brother-in-law as soon as this is over. I guess killing Zechs is no longer an option."  
  
"Silly me. I thought you were the sanest on out of all of us; but you just proved me wrong." Wufei murmured under his breath.  
  
Relena walked in right when he said that, and just to her luck his back was to the door. On her way over to Heero, Relena whacked Wufei upside the head; causing Duo to laugh uncontrollably. As it turns out, Relena hitting Wufei was hilarious enough to make even the ever-stoic pilot Trowa chuckle. Upon seeing this event; Qatra raised an eyebrow out of disbelief, and promptly went back to reading his book. Upon seeing Wufei's face, Heero began to laugh as hard as Duo. Relena was trying, and succeeding, to look absolutely innocent.  
  
Once he was embarrassed enough, Wufei stormed off; mumbling something in Chinese that none of them could translate. Wufei's word almost sounded like the same thing Heero always says to Duo. Qatra yelled something in Arabic that he later told the group meant "You really should get your head out of your ass because you are so uptight that I could stick a coal up your ass and get a diamond in a week!" When Qatra said this, Relena was the only person who wasn't shocked. She figured that if she could shoot her brother, Qatra could say something like this. Heero, Duo, and Trowa all looked like they were going to have a group heart attack.   
  
"You guys are hilarious", giggled Relena as she quickly put distance between herself and Heero before he could tickle her. She obviously did not move fast enough because he caught her very quickly. Luckily, Relena knew Heero's only ticklish spot. 


End file.
